You're Safe With Me
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: Kitty is tired of being strong and decides to let it out one day, but will Ryder be there to catch her when she falls? Ryder x Kitty Kyder WARNING: FLUFFY AND SAD ONE SHOT


**New story! So lately I have been obsessed with Glee and have actually been writing 2 stories for it for about 2-3 months now but just recently finished this one. The other one is still in progress but hopefully it will be done soon!**

"Why do you have to be so mean, Kitty?"

"Yeah, what did anybody ever do to you?"

"Just because you have problems doesn't mean you have to take it out on everybody else."

Ryder sat in his chair, not adding on to the array of insults in the direction of Kitty Wilde, the pretty blonde cheerleader sitting on the other side of the choir room.

He could see her eyes start to water as the last one was said. Ryder could almost feel her pain.

A couple more were thrown her way before she stood up and ran out of the room.

As he saw her body leave the doorway, he stood up. Everybody looked his way.

"Why do you guys have to be so hard on her, okay? Glee Club is a place where we are nice to everyone. Just back off." He told them before running after her. Ryder saw her blonde ponytail flick into the girl's bathroom.

He heard tears as he walked by the door. He knocked and called out, "Kitty?" the crying stopped suddenly. He looked around to see if anybody was coming and then walked in. She was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Kitty?" his deep voice said. Her head shot up.

"What are you doing in here? This is the girl's bathroom."

He chuckled. "I know."

"Why did you follow me?" She asked him.

"Because I hate seeing you cry, Kitty. Nobody deserves to be made fun of. I thought you could use someone right now."

"Well you obviously thought wrong." She said, standing up and wiping her face. "I don't need anybody." Kitty told him coldly before brushing past him and walking out of the bathroom.

Ryder stood there, confused, before a senior girl walked in and screamed at him to get out of the bathroom. Ryder couldn't stop thinking about it the whole day.

TIME SKIP

Ryder's algebra class had just finished and due to his dyslexia, Ryder didn't understand any of it. He was walking past the choir room to get to his next class when he heard shouting. One of the voices sounded like Kitty. He stood in the doorway, watching.

"Come on Kitty Kat, just do it." One of the jocks said to her.

"No, I'm not having sex with you Bobby." She told him, turning around to leave. He grabbed arm and pushed her against the piano. Holding a hand against her mouth, he started pulling up her skirt and taking her sweater off.

Ryder snuck into the room quietly and grabbed a folding chair off the wall. Slowly sneaking up behind Bobby, he hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the floor. Ryder grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest bathroom. Once they were in, Ryder locked the door. He turned around and saw she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Kitty said in a soft voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Bobby's and ass that couldn't get a girl on his own." Ryder responded.

"No, not about that. About pushing you away this morning. Truth is, I need someone. No, I need you. You make me feel safe." She leaned into his chest and inhaled his musky scent.

"Kitty, it's not your fault. You were confused and hurt. The important thing is that I have you now, and I'm not letting you go." He rested his chin on her head.

"You promise?"

"Yes kitty, I promise. I need you as much as you need me.

They looked at each other and started leaning in.

*knock, knock, knock*

They jumped away from each. Ryder unlocked the door. The senior girl from that morning was there.

"Dude, are you a rapist? Stay out of the bathroom!" she said before pushing him out of the way. He started on his way to class, their almost kiss at the front of his mind.

TIME SKIP

Ryder walked out of the class room and saw Kitty leaned against the wall, waiting for him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. She pulled him into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"Listen Ryder, I really like you. What I said before, I meant that. They weren't just words. I don't know what it is, I just feel a connection with you." He lifted her chin up and leaned in. Their lips connected, so graceful, yet so full of passion. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like hours. They pulled away and hugged.

"Kitty, you don't need to be strong for me. You can let it out."

As soon as Ryder said those words, the tears started to fall.

"You don't know how hard it is, every day, dealing with it all. I act like a bitch so nobody knows what I'm actually feeling. I either get insulted or hit on by everybody. Nobody here cares about me." Kitty said.

"I care about you Kitty. When I see people insult you, it kills me inside. This morning, that was why I followed you. I needed to know that you were okay. People can be mean, but we can get through this together. We will get through this together. All we have to do is keep our heads up and show people we aren't affected by what they say or do. And with this big macho, muscley guy hanging around with you, I'm sure the guys will take care of themselves." Ryder said the last part, flexing his muscles. Kitty laughed.

"Thank you Ryder." Kitty said. "You're the only person who's made me laugh all day." She leaned into him. Ryder played with her hair.

"You're safe with me." Ryder whispered in her ear.

**There you have it! Full of fluff! So, I have drama camp this week, but ill hopefully finish the first and second chapters of the other story next week and then I'll post! K, bye!**


End file.
